


Boys in Dresses (but some aren't boys)

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender!Deceit, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anorexia Mention, Aroace!Deceit, Autistic!Deceit, Autistic!Logan, Autistic!Patton, Before the story starts but still, Bi!Roman, Biromantic!Patton, Boys in dresses, Crossdressing, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit and Patton are siblings, Deceit has Chronic Pain, Demisexual!Virgil, Discrimination, Don't copy to another site, E/Em/Eirs pronouns for Logan, Genderfluid!Virgil, Homophobia, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Pan!Logan, Polyromantic!Virgil, Punk!Logan, Punk!virgil, She/her pronouns for Deceit, Stargender!Logan, Transphobia, ace!Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Patton's sibling Skyelr (yes, spelled like that) sews, and she's just sewed him a dress. But the principal at Patton's high school is a major dick. Can Patton, his boyfriend Roman, and the school's resident punks, Virgil and Logan, fix this?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 169





	Boys in Dresses (but some aren't boys)

It all started with the nightmares. Patton Hart and his older sibling Skyelr Hart both had them, ever since their parents had died. They had never seen it in real life, but they saw it every night, the screech of metal, the lights, the screams, and the crash itself, metal squishing, and their parents, lifeless and empty and-

Patton woke up with a gasp. It had been two years, and the nightmares were still relentless. He got up and went downstairs to get some hot cocoa, checking the clock. 4:00 am.

When he got down to the kitchen, Skyelr was sitting on the counter sipping something, probably decaf coffee. “Hey.” she greeted him.

Skyelr was an amazing sibling. She had been 18 when their parents died, and she had taken on the burden of adopting Patton. Whenever someone protested, she pointed out that soon enough Patton would go to college, and then she could. She considered it her mental health break.

“Hey.” he said back. “Nightmares?” he didn’t have to ask.

“Cocoa’s in the pantry as always.” she gestured toward it with her free hand. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?”

He shook his head. No, never. He couldn’t ever sleep after those nightmares.

She grimaced sympathetically. “If you want to get ready now, I have an outfit I made for you.”

“Sounds great.” Patton went off to get ready, and Skyelr went off to get out what she had sewn for him.

When he entered her room he gasped. It was a blue sundress with pink accents. “I love it!”

She grinned. “Thank you. Put it on.” she turned her back to give him some privacy.

After he had it on, the two siblings sat down, Patton’s back to Skyelr so she could braid his hair. Patton loved his hair. Before his parents were gone he had told them he wanted to dye his hair, but when they asked what color he was conflicted. Skyelr had helped him choose a soft blue to pink gradient. Now he let her do it in the mornings when he wanted braids instead of letting it go out.

“When’d you sew me this?” he asked as she chose some hair to braid.

“After I took your measurements last month for the suit. I can’t sew for myself anymore, so I started sewing for you. I have a lot of designs for you.”

Skyelr had been banned from sewing for herself and taking her own measurements by her therapist. She had suffered from anorexia twice, once before her transition, once after, and the therapist said measuring herself to sew made it even worse.

“Aw, Skye! You gotta sew them for me some time!”

She laughed and agreed as she fished off the braids. “Makeup?”

Patton nodded excitedly and flapped his hands a bit as she grabbed her makeup case.

After she finished Patton looked in the mirror and bounced on his toes and bounced his arms of happiness. “I love it!” he had soft pink matte lipstick on his lips, and light pink eyeshadow with light blue on the sides. Small fake gems decorated the edge of his eyes.

She grinned. “I knew you would. I kinda made myself an outfit? Don’t worry,” she added at his upset face “I bought the clothes, I only sewed a few things that didn’t require a lot of measurements. Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to have a sibling outing? I know you like Shakespeare, they’re playing  _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream _ at the community theater.”

“That sounds great! Now show me your outfit.”

“You have to help me up, I left my cane by my bed.” Skyelr outstretched her arms out, and Patton helped his sibling up and handed her her cane. “Thank you. Now shoo. I need privacy to change.” Patton did shoo, and when he came back in, Skyelr was standing there in all her glory.

The shirt was a bright yellow top made of blouse-esque material, with a collar coated in yellow beads being the only sleeves. Her pants were simple suit pants, and she wore a black caplet with yellow trim, and a similarly colored bowler hat. She grinned and lifted her arms.

“I love it!” Patton said, as she started on her own makeup. Patton never understood how she did her makeup with contour, as her vitiligo covered one side of her face, but when ever she did do her makeup it looked bomb. Currently she wore bright yellow eyeshadow and lipstick with sharp black eyeliner.

After she finished she pushed a basket full of pins at Patton. “You wanna wear your pins?”

Patton fished out the asexual pin and the biromantic pin. “Thanks, sib.”

She grinned and grabbed her own: a trans pin, a nonbinary pin, an agender pin, an aromantic pin, an asexual pin, and a she/her pronoun pin. After pinning them on she lifted out two pins with the rainbow infinity sign and quirked her eyebrow. Patton smiled and took one. She pinned the other on herself.

“Nails?” Patton checked the clock: it was only 5:00 am.

“Yes.” he held out his hands, and she started painting them. When she was finished his nails were all soft pink, except for his ring finger, which was a soft blue and had light grey flowers on it. “Awww it’s so pretty!”

Skyelr smiled as she stuck on her own black and yellow acrylics. “Thank you.” she said in a sing-song voice.

While their nails dried Skyelr turned on the TV and put on  _ Good Omens _ .

After they had watched their show for a while it was finally time for Patton to pack up his school supplies, so while he did that, he texted his boyfriend Roman Garcia.

Patton: Skyelr is walking with us today, if that’s ok

Roman: of course it is!!!!!!!!

The school was only a few blocks from Patton and Roman’s block, so Skyelr could easily walk it with her cane.

They waited outside of Roman’s house, and Roman barreled down to them after a minute. He was wearing a dress as well, a white and red extravagant dress. The two boys linked hands, and Skyelr smiled at them.

Once they reached the school Skyelr waved at them, and they walked inside, only to be stopped by the principal. “Boys, there is a dress code.” he said, and Patton frowned.

“This can’t be against the dress code,” he protested.

“It is. Now go home and get changed.” The principal turned on his heel and walked off. From the side of the hallway came a voice.

“What an asshole.” the owner of the voice, Virgil Xia sauntered over to them with their datemate Logan Zaidi; the school’s signature punks. “You wanna come up with an elaborate plan to get back at him, despite the fact that we don’t know each other that well and no one in the school would realistically agree to do an elaborate plan today?”

“Sure?” Roman answered.

“Epic!” Virgil sang. Logan rested a hand on their shoulder.

“V, remember what we said about arupt plans-” e started.

Virgil just shrugged. “Logan, my star, I say this with the utmost respect, but who gives a shit?”

“Me?”

“Ok, but consider this? Getting back at that homophobic, transphobic, racist, dick of a principal.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.” they kissed Logan’s cheek.

“I love you too.”

“So anyway,” Virgil continued, “I propose we all text our friends to ditch school and come back wearing something that’s the opposite of their gender.”

“What about people like Emile, Sloane, Joan, Talyn, and Adri? And us.” Logan asked.

“They can wear whatever the fuck they want, we can wear dresses, right?” e nodded “So, we all walk into school crossdressing, with one of you guy’s legal guardians at the head, and we roast the shit out of the principal.”

“My older sib can do that! She’s my legal guardian and she’s love to!” Patton said, and Virgil grinned.

“That works.”

“We don’t have any friends.” Roman said.

“That’s not true! What about Thomas, and Emile, and Remus, and Terrence, and Valerie?”

“Actually true.” Roman amended. “Ok, I’ll text them.”

“Let’s go!” Virgil said. “So, I’m going to get a dress on.”

“Me too.” Logan said. “Patton, you should go get your older sibling.”

“Ok!” They all went to their respective homes, texting their friends.

Interesting fact, Roman and Patton are polyamourus. Another interesting fact: they have a crush on Logan and Virgil.

So when they went and begged Skyelr, she would already have done it, but she especially wanted to now. She adjusted her pins, handed a bi pin and a trans pin to Roman and started on his makeup.

Then there was a knock on the door and Patton opened it to Logan and Virgil. Logan was wearing a blue dress with stars on it that dropped all the way to eir feet, along with eir sleeveless leather jacket. Eir blue undercut was swept in a more feminine way, framing eir face. E was wearing dark blue lipstick and dark blue eyeshadow. Virgil was wearing a black dress with purple plaid patches like their hoodie, along with their combat boots. Their purple hair still fell into their eyes, but it was pinned slightly back. Their makeup was still eyeshadow, but now it was on their upper eyelid, and their eyeliner was winged. Their lips were also painted a dark, dark purple.

“Let them in!” Skyelr yelled from upstairs, and Patton realized that he was staring, and he let them in. “Bring them up here, Pat!” he showed them upstairs, where Roman’s makeup was finished: bright red eyeshadow with small yellow gems and winged eyeliner, bright red lips. “Hello. I’m Skyelr, spelled S-K-Y-E-L-R, not S-K-Y-L-E-R, pronouns she/her. You need some pins?”

“Logan, e/em/eirs.” e chose a stargender pin, a pan pin, a e/em/eir pin, and an autism pin (from the small rack Skyelr kept seperate with non gender and sexuality pins).

“Virgil, they/them currently.” they chose a genderfluid pin, a polyromatic pin, a demisexual pin, a they/them pronouns pin, and an “ask me about my pronouns pin”. They also slipped a he/him, a she/her, and a xe/xir pin into their pocket.

After everyone was finished putting their pins on, Skyelr clapped her hands. “Y’all ready to go?”

The group all assented.

“We’re driving.” she stated.

“Isn’t that bad for the environment?” Logan asked, but Skyelr just scoffed.

“And walking is bad for my body.” she waved her cane. “Come on, get up, lets go meet some well dressed friends.”

They sped off to the school, where all of Logan, Virgil, Patton, and Roman’s friends were standing, all crossdressed.

They all got into a formation, Skyelr in the lead, and marched into the school.

“What is going on here!” demanded the principal, but he froze when he saw Skyelr.

Skyelr was quite the intimidating sight in her outfit. Her capelet flew out behind her, and her cane’s snake head seemed to actually hiss. “Mr. Jefferson.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Don’t sir me. I’m not a sir. What’s all this about you not letting my little brother wear a dress?”

“I-it’s against the district wide dress code.”

“It’s against the district wide state code.” she mocked. “Yeah, I checked that dress code when sewing him that dress. Nothing in there says no dresses. I think you’re just a homophobic asshole who doesn’t let people wear what they want.”

“Ummm, well, ma’am-”

“I’m not a ma’am either. You can say Mx.”

“ _ Ma’am or sir _ while dresses are not against the school dress code, they are an affront to our history, in which boys are boys and girls are girls and they don’t question it.”

Skyelr leaned close to him and snarled. “The roman emperor Elagabalus. Kristina Vasa. Albert Cashier. Lili Elbe. Renee Richards. All historical trans people. You want to lecture me about gender and history? Do your research.”

“Uh-”

“Now, if you’d kindly fuck off and let these people wear what they want I might consider not reporting you to the school board.”

“Uh-uh-er-” he ran off and Skyelr walked over to the wall and leaned on it.

“Good fucking riddance.”

“You’re going to report him, aren’t you?” Patton said.

“Absolutely. Now y’all have fun at school. I’m going to go binge read Good Omens fanfictions.” Skyelr left, and the entire group was left looking at each other like “what do we do now”.

Virgil hugged Logan, and then kissed him, and Roman did the same for Patton.

“Roman, Patton, we, uh, have something to tell you.”

Both completely prepared for rejection the two responded with “What?”

“We kinda, uhm, kinda have a crush on both of you and wondered if you’d want to date us in a polyamourus relationship?”

“Of course!” “Absolutely!” they chorused, and Virgil and Logan engulfed them in a group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm only going to work on my chaptered works  
> My brain: ha you thought


End file.
